User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Vorenus? VIN. Vorenus Imperial Navy. Necros help Ok,I fixed it, can you help me with an article on Necros war?It is called SPARTAN-A006.I cannot find on which fireteam and squad exist.I have done ANYTHING else.Can you help me with that?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:14, 18 August 2008 (UTC) OH,I forgot to tell you not to edit the article,just write it on the article's talk page.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:15, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Yes,this spartan had a red link.Do,I have to add a share property template?I am telling you that because the other spartan-IV'S have the share property template with the user and Ajax.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 08:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff With the companies I'll give you some freedom to make up dates and names and flesh out info and products. Ariake-Kassa Foundation produces many armour systems used by the UNSC for at least the last 100 years, such as the famous M4A2 Body Armour and M5A2 Body Armour. Though not the MJOLNIR. They also produce armour for police and civillians. Kosyete Agriculture are the biggest single providor of food in the UNSC, organizing sustainible agriculture on almost 100 worlds. They grow cereals, rice, fruits, vegetables, as well as raising animals for dairy, egg or meat production. They also have several important fish farms on oceanic worlds. Lockheed Martin is one of the biggest providers of aerospace technology for the UNSC, with UAE coming a close second. During the subsidisation and alliance of many american military technology companies Lockheed Martin refused to yield, resulting in a deadly gap in their coverage. SWVT Shipyards uh, I think this should probably be Swan hunter Vesper Thornycraft, wrong name? Any was, starting as a alliance of down on their luck naval and space ship builders, these companies got favour with the UNSC for their Prowler and Destroyer ship designs. Despite not having their own shipyards, with these ships being created by Reyees-Mclees, the money gained from these designs allowed them to build their own shipyards and reinstate themselves as major shipyard builders, rivalling the Reyess-Mclees conglomerate. To this day they produce Prowlers, Destroyers and support ships for the UNSC and civillian markets. Katakes-Robinson Company is a combination of a Human Technology institute and a Sangheili war production company, making a fearsome producer of high tech experimental weapons. Combined Arms Mining Company is a human mining company that has replaced human contractors with cheap Unggoy labour and Lekgolo mine workers, producing a massive turn over of minerals. General Mining Corporation is a human mining company that uses advance mining machines to independantly mine and dig out valuble minerals. It is the largest producer of Titanium and the largest stake holder in the Dust mining conglomerate. Extra Outcomes is a mercanary outfit, managing almost 90% of mercanary contracts in human space, with a array of Lekgolo, Kig-Yar, Sangheili and Jiralhanae mercanaries t it's disposal. Though not incredibly well equipped, they effectively have a small army and for the right prize help where needed. However, they are under investigation by ONI, the UN courts, And the USR Grand Courts for severe misconduct, gross negligence, treason, piracy and slavery, concering a jackal raiding party and their mercanary aid. The fate of almost 8000 mercanaries hangs in the balance with them. Golem Arms Company is a mysterious Vorenus arms company with no known factories, company headquaters of company spokesmen, who produce near replicas of Vorenus Imperium weapons, vehicles and ships for the Vorenus rebel factions. Kite UAV is a aerial drone, with shrouded duct fan proppelling them. It uses a underslung array of thermal, optical and RADAR detection systems. It can be remotely operated, set to uatomatically patrol a area or be attached to a unit to provide support. Targets spotted are relayed to the UNSC War Net. Harrier UCAV Is a variation of the Kite that mounts a optical and thermal camera and a pair of 7.62mm rotary guns that can dice people to pieces. It can be remotely operated, set to patrol and engage or set to protect a target or squad. (Next two need adding) Peregrine UAV is a small folding helicopter like UAV for recon. It uses thermal and optical cameras. It can be carried by a infantry man, with folding twin rotary engines. It can idependantly operate in patrol, remotely operated or operate on its own and designate targets for artillery, direct fire, spot targets or direct aircraft strikes. It has a longer range than the Kite but is not as durable. Kestrel UEAV is a modified Peregrine that carries a explosive load. Eagle UCAV The Eagle is a larger version of the Peregrine that uses rocket tilt engines instead of propellers. It is armed with a chain gun, TADS/NVS and a number of pylons for weapons. It can be remotely operated, autonomously set to hunt down enemies or patrol. (name needs chnaging) Falcon UEAV is a variation of the Eagle which can deliver a large amount of explosives directly to a target dor demolitions. Buzzard UAV is a light UAV that carries supplies in it. It has tilt engines and can land in a VTOL fashion, delivering medical, food and ammo. It can be operated remotely or programmed to go to waypoint to waypoint. UNSCMC (Ground) Jaguar UGV is a small four wheeled vehicle with a forward faicing optical camera and a mounted turntable optical and thermal camera. It can be operated remotely or operate using its on CPU control. (Add this to the template) Puma UGV is a larger six wheeled drone that can be set to autonomously or remotely drive from area to area, delivering supplies from its spacious cargo. It is resistant to machine gun rounds and plasma fire. Leopard UCGV is a four wheeled vehicle mounting a turn table and modified M122 LMG with a 400 round box. It can operate using its own CPU or remote controlled. Lion UCGV is a tracked drone, about 1.5 meters long that mounts a shortened M41B LAAG with a 1000 round box magazine. This is capable of autonomously engaging enemy infantry and itself is resistant to even 12.7 round ammo and plasma fire. It can alterantely be piloted remotely. David UEGV is a four wheeled remote operated vehicle that can carry a variable payload of explosives. It carries a forged casing that is resistant to impacts and bumps but not bullets, plasma and explosives. It can carry payloads of smoke effecting ordnance, thermate, plastic explosives, Gertex and with a attached detonator. UNSCAF Twilight UAV is a short range but long endurance UAV, designed to cover a small area of combat. It is a roughly triangular shaped vehicle with stealth features, a 'flying wing' with a turntable central section holding the powerful RADAR and optical/thermal cameras. It can be used to identify almost 200 targets on the ground and relay these to the UNSC War Net. Wardog UCAV is this Equinox UAV this Circumnavigator UAV this crossed with the previous. Basically a stealth version of previous really... UNSCN Perceptor Spy Drone new version of this Bloodhound Spy Drone i think its on the Tereus Page. UNSC M34 AI UAV is a UAV with anti gravity features allowing it to hover, modular attachment points for tools, a mass holographic projector, a range of optical sensors and RADAR and LIDAR. This is fitted with a super processing weave, allowing a AI data crystal to be inserted, allowing the AI to be given a 3D avatar in the real world, capable of providing electronic support directly to Marines and UNSC staff, along with providing direct battlefield support such as medical, repair and EOD features. It is incredibly well armoured and has active camo defences. Thanks I have work to do on another site,please can you do this to me?The old spartan page is SPARTAN-A006 and the spartan tag which I want is D076.If it already exist then I want the tag D144.Thanks again,from now,I consider you as my friend. Regards, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I want to make a final question about the spartan.I saw that all the spartans from the Delta company are to the Fireteam Alpha.If I want to add my spartan to fireteam alpha,I have to add him to the list.The problem is that I want to make him a scout/Recon/sniper but there is already a spartan on Fireteam Alpha.Is it wrong to add an other one with this speciality?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 10:17, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Ok,I understand you,you have almost all the spartans of the Delta company and you need to organise them.Unfortunately,I don't know any other fireteam except the Alpha and delta but they are already full.Do you know any other fireteam which is incompleted?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Is it wrong to make a fireteam with members from different companies(for example the delta and the halo company).Also,you added to your spartans some events(such as the OPERATION:DEVIANT).Can I add these events to my spartan too,because they are from the same company.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 17:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK,I will make my fireteam of spartans with the tag DXX as I already have one.I will name it Fireteam Alexandria,it sounds cool.I will give you a link when finish.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 06:15, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I made a Halo quiz on youthink.com,it is called the Halo knowledge test.Is very hard,you get an F in you got wrong the half on the questions.Here is the link: http://www.youthink.com/quiz.cfm?action=go_detail&sub_action=take&obj_id=106577&take_again=yes Tell me your opinion about it.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 08:37, 21 August 2008 (UTC) My sig You do realize that the sig you've been editting on my talk page is no longer used? ... Just... no I'm mentally exhausted from about 13 hours straight of research and development on the Drones. Next time your on IRC, then I'll tell ya some. Fireteam Alexandria I made the fireteam,check it out.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:26, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Plans for the Necros War I am indeed planning something with AR, as I am always, and I would like to know if you'd like to help me. I'm sure you have your share of baddies at your disposal, and I'm afraid that the corrupt Repentance (due to the lack of readily available sentinels) will need some lackeys to help his... "allies". The only baddies I have are going to make an invasion parallel to the Necros', and they are going to get knocked out of the war not long after (Ajax wanting not to divert from the main show). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:18, 24 August 2008 (UTC) What after that? I finished with the spartans,do you know anything else in Necors War that I can help?And I don't mean another spartan!Did you notice that a month passed from the beggining of the project? Go tothe forum to see a topic from me,you may be interested.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 07:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Machina Resistance Do you wish to help me improve it.Eaite'Oodat 02:28, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I already made Three See Machina resistance and also could you tell me if this article Keju 'Oodateehas any problems.Eaite'Oodat 02:49, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Re: WWIII FanFic Sure, you can use me. [[User:Simon rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 00:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Use me as in my content or myself? I really only have one article that dates back then (Arizona III), but sure, you can use it...now the question is, around what time was Hank J Wimbleton III born... :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:10, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sure. I don't know if I followed Heralds of Chaos, but I don't mind. Feel free. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:18, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Sigma Octanus IV sigma octanus wasnt glass by the covenan only Côte d'azur the rest of the planet was saved CF 00:34, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Can I Use You in my FanFic? Sure. Knock yourself out. - Sure. --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 01:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Sure, I've already gave you permission to edit the article, so go ahead... Little_Missy - 11:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) IM BACK DUDE As the topic states, I'm back again. It's good to see everyone again! Sorry for not being able to vote for you for admin, if I'd be able to, I would have voted for you in an instant. Hope you can forgive me. I'm sure Baccus feels the same way as well. Anyway, good to see ya again, I hope I'm welcome. Cheers, ...what?... My character is an elite, I'm having trouble seeing how it fits into your thing-a-ma-jig User:Ghost sangheili Brute guns Thanks LOMI i'll change the names too. Thanks for re-accepting them, i'm going to do a lot more to finish the articles too. Cya, Brute page I see but due to the vast changes, which happen to the Brutes its good for the site to add fanon onto canon here. After the HCW the Brutes split everywhere and most of that is due to the Necros. However some users have created other alliances/factions, which do not exist in the Necros frame and so i moved the page to the Necros section. That way people can read on the Brutes and all of their factions and companies after the HCW. I thought it would help so i'll make a disambig and change the Brute page back to Necros. Please leave it, it took me ages to get rid of the links and references from halopedia and upload all of the images. Just trying to keep things organised that's all. Why have it as the parkster if it's in the Necros frame? I'll speak to Ajax though *sigh* Apophis ship the Apophis class carrier have been written by me so i chance the property template CF 20:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Halo Galactic Battlegounds Help Writer I was wondering if I could help you on your article about the game Halo Galactic Battleground --Clonemann123 05:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC)clonemann123 It's because the whole of Team Excalibur survive the HCW and then go into cryo for further orders. Then they get woken up to command snake platoon in the charlie company and so their tags change again. Also i prefer to make character pages on their real name, incase something like that happens, but i do add a redirect page with the Spartan tag(s) on it, so everyone's a happy egg. Oh... *silence* Well in that case i better change a few things. Still i prefer to use their full name, it somewhat fills their character more. Also my main Spartan; Leo Parker needs to have his second name because i'm planning on making him have a child (possibly), who wouldn't be a Spartan, and so the second name is there. Also i make some small simularities between the character and myself in real life and one of those simularities is the second name. I just like it that way and if you want you can go and make a page called Leo-G002 or SPARTAN-G002 and redirect it to the normal article. But yeah, thanks for the heads up on the fact they don't change to Spartan's!